12 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Rotterdam. Hotel New York (Hotel New York); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 91/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Leaves); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina nowości; program dla dzieci 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Dżem (Zavaruji); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:30 Sąsiedzi - Grill (Grill); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1981) 09:40 Sali Mali - Zabawy na śniegu 23 (Playing in the snow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:45 Snobs - odc. 19 (Snobs); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:10 Savannah - odc.18 (Savannah ep.18); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:00 Podróżnik - Doliny narciarskie 11:20 Tarsycja; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3165 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3380); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3166 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3381); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Praca w wielkim stylu; serial TVP 13:25 Opole 2006 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 13:50 Potęga i upadek Spartan - Kodeks honorowy cz.1 (Rise and Fall of the Spartans. Code of Honor); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Niemcy (2002) 14:40 AAAabsolutnie każdą pracę; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 74; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3167 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3382); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3168 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3383); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 6 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Tańczące buty Smerfetki 15 (Smurfette's dancing shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Stalingrad (Stalingrad) - (txt s.777) 139'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Szwecja (1993) 22:45 Wyścig z mafią (Dead Heat) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 00:25 Ryż PRL; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Wilczyca 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 112/249 (The Love Boat Odc 101/1 (5/1) THE EXPEDITION, JULIE'S WEDDING, THE MONGALA, JULIE'S REPLACEMENT, THE THREE R'S, THE PROFESSOR'S WIFE"); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 113/249 (The Love Boat Odc 101/2 (5/2) THE EXPEDITION, JULIE'S WEDDING, THE MONGALA, JULIE'S REPLACEMENT, THE THREE R'S, THE PROFESSOR'S WIFE"); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Z najwyższej sceny świata; film dokumentalny 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom: Magiczny autobus odc. 27 (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.139, Rozterki burmistrza; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Hanysy są z Marsa (201); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 5 Mąż, żony i doktor Halicki; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 McGregorowie - odc. 64/65 Syn za syna cz.1 (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. A Son For a Son p.1); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Cesarze lodowców (Emperors of the ice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 14:10 Od ucha do ucha - Doganianie światowej czołówki; program satyryczny 14:20 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 1/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 401) kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie s. 3, odc. 3/22 - Umowa (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, 9003 ep. THE DEVIL IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Duże dzieci - 26; talk-show 17:00 Ulice Kultury (13); magazyn 17:15 Yugonostalgia; film dokumentalny 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Joker; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:20 Młode Wilki (1); wywiad 19:35 Bezradnik przeciętnego Polaka - Jak przyjąć gości i jak się ich pozbyć ; program rozrywkowy 20:10 Fabryka śmiechu - (2) 21:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa od kuchni 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Oficerowie - odc. 3/13 Wypożyczalnia ludzi - (txt s.777); serial kryminalny 23:30 Oficerowie - odc. 4/13 Nocny gość - (txt s.777); serial kryminalny 00:15 Daniel Deronda - cz 1/2 (Daniel Deronda) 101'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:00 Matrioszki - odc. 2/10 (Matrioshki ep.2); serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 02:45 Rytmy karnawałowej nocy - Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 (1) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Prawda i kłamstwa. Opowieść Beniamina (Truth and Lies. Child of the Death Camp) 63'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Christopher Olgiati; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:50 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Prawda i kłamstwa. Opowieść Beniamina (Truth and Lies. Child of the Death Camp) 63'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Christopher Olgiati; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Kolory zimy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 10; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Szczyrk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie - odc.20; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Poranek z muzyką - Bach...ale nie tylko; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie - Dwie historie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 797* - Dwie mamusie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Polska na weekend - Lubuskie na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Kolekcjoner z Buenos Aires; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Scena współczesna - Dzikuska; autor: Jan Strękowski 54'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Magdalena Waligórska, Robert Więckiewicz, Katarzyna Herman, Tomasz Sapryk, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Patrycja Szczepanowska, Michał Sieczkowski, Michał Bieliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Mazurki Karola Szymanowskiego gra Paweł Kamasa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Kolory zimy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Wycieczka z sercem 2006.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 797* - Dwie mamusie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Dolina Krzemowa (233); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Okazja - odc. 19 - Niemoralna propozycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - Ci co powrócili; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Ani Polacy, ani Niemcy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - odc.18 - Przemytnik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Polska na weekend - Lubuskie na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 266 Ekshibicjonista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 797* - Dwie mamusie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Stilo; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - odc.18 - Przemytnik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 Polska na weekend - Lubuskie na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Hity satelity 03:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 266 Ekshibicjonista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Dolina Krzemowa (233); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Ci co powrócili; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 193 06.45 Sidła miłości, odc. 8, serial Argentyna, 2006 07.45 TV Market 08.00 Halo! Kasa!, teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne 3, serial kom. USA, odc. 71 1991 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 8, Polska, 1999 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami, odc. 11, reality show USA 11.00 Dharma i Greg, odc. 9 , serial kom. USA, 2001 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., odc. 816, 2006 12.00 Sidła miłości, odc. 9, serial Argentyna, 2006 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 9, serial Argentyna, 2006 13.55 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz. TVP, odc. 421, 2006 14.40 Świat według Bundych, odc. 149, serial kom. USA 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 9 Polska, 1999 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.30 Interwencja, mag. odc. 793 17.00 Gra w ciemno, teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz. TVP, odc. 422, 2006 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Ajednak grunt to rodzinka, kom. rodzinna, USA 1996 21.15 Trzęsienie ziemi w Nowym Jorku, thriller katastroficzny Kanada/USA, 1998 21.55 Studio Lotto 23.15 Fala zbrodni, odc. 81, serial krym. Polska 2006 02.15 Nocne randki 05.55 Pożegnanie TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/16 USA 2003 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 10:50 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 742 Polska 2003 14:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/16 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 96/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Młode wilczyce - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Godzina zemsty - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Helgeland, wyk. Mel Gibson, Gregg Henry, Maria Bell, David Paymer USA 1999 22:15 Kosmiczni kowboje - film SF reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Tommy Lee Jones, Donald Sutherland, James Garner USA 2000 00:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:05 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:05 Telesklep 02:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:30 VIP - magazyn kulturalny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market 08:30 Power Rangers 11 (16) - serial młodzieżowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2003 09:00 Pokemon - serial dla dzieci, Japonia/USA 1997-1998 09:30 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (66) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem (95) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 11:30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 12:00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 12:35 Na topie wywiad z... - wywiad 13:10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Gram.tv 15:50 Młodzieńcza miłość (71) - telenowela, Argentyna 2001 16:55 Resovia SSA Rzeszów Mostostal-Azoty SA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - siatkówka 19:00 Jesteś moim życiem (96) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 20:00 Tok2Szok - talk show 21:00 Gorące Hawaje (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 22:00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant (8) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2005 23:00 Playboy - film erotyczny 00:45 Wydarzenia 01:15 Sport 01:20 Prognoza pogody 01:25 Casino night - rozrywka 03:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 04:40 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 08:00 Bez śladu (18/23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 09:00 Zdradzona miłość (99/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003-2004 09:50 Krąg miłości (11) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 10:55 Detektyw Monk (4/12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11:55 Strażnik kasy - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość (100/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003-2004 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 16:10 Kasia i Tomek 4 (87) - serial komediowy, Polska 2003 16:40 Dzień dobry Miami 2 (2/18) - serial komediowy, USA 2003 17:10 Krąg miłości (12) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 18:15 Detektyw Monk (5/12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 19:10 Kasia i Tomek 4 (88) - serial komediowy, Polska 2003 19:40 Dzień dobry Miami 2 (3/18) - serial komediowy, USA 2003 20:10 Północ północny zachód - film sensacyjny, USA 1959 22:55 Rewolwerowiec - western, USA 1997 00:50 Pragnę cię - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1998 Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl (6) - serial animowany, Japonia 2002 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Review territory 22:00 Hot News 22:30 Playstation 3 test - reportaż 22:45 Xyber World 23:00 Hall of Fame 23:15 Klipy 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Gunslinger girl (5) - serial animowany, Japonia 2002 TVN Turbo 06:00 Rentgen 2.0 06:30 Mango 08:00 Toolbox 08:30 Monster Garage 09:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - rozrywka 10:30 Czas tuningu 11:00 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Automundial 12:30 Gadżet 13:00 Monster Garage 14:00 Top Gear 15:00 Ale dziura 15:30 Motorwizja 16:00 The Car Show 16:30 Monster House 2 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:40 Automaniak max 18:10 Karambol 18:40 Rentgen 2.0 19:10 The Car Show 19:40 Raport Turbo 19:50 De Lux 8 minut 20:00 Czas tuningu 20:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:10 Zakup kontrolowany 2 22:10 Automaniak max 22:50 Raport Turbo 23:00 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 23:30 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 00:00 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 00:30 Call TV - rozrywka 01:30 Mango 02:30 Rentgen 2.0 03:00 Karambol 03:30 Zakup kontrolowany 2 04:30 Czas tuningu Kino Polska 07:40 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Jadwiga Żukowska: Gdańska sztuka kuźnicza - film dokumentalny 08:15 Seans w iluzjonie: Pod Twoją Obronę - film obyczajowy, Polska 1933 09:30 Seans w iluzjonie: Koniec bajki - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2004 09:45 Seans w iluzjonie: Pętla - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2006 10:05 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz - magazyn filmowy 10:15 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Barwy walki - film wojenny, Polska 1964 11:45 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Szary - film dokumentalny 12:25 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Pejzaż horyzontalny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1978 13:55 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Plac budowy - film dokumentalny 14:15 Seans: Pan na ekranie Edward Dziewoński: Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - komedia, Polska 1993 16:05 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler - rozmowa 16:20 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Ulica Graniczna - dramat wojenny, Polska 1948 18:25 Portrety: Od Irkucka do Londynu - film dokumentalny 19:05 Portrety: Divemasters mistrzowie nurkowania - film dokumentalny 20:05 Seans: Pan na ekranie Zygmunt Kęstowicz: Wypowiedź: Zygmunt Kęstowicz - wypowiedź 20:15 Seans: Pan na ekranie Zygmunt Kęstowicz: Cień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1956 21:45 Seans: Pan na ekranie Zygmunt Kęstowicz: Nic się nie stało - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2004 22:00 Na ekranie i na planie (79) - magazyn filmowy 22:30 Młode kadry Adam Guziński: Antychryst - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2002 23:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Marek Koterski: Wypowiedź: Marek Koterski - rozmowa 23:20 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Marek Koterski: Dom wariatów - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984 01:05 Portrety: Od Irkucka do Londynu - film dokumentalny 01:50 Portrety: Divemasters mistrzowie nurkowania - film dokumentalny Ale Kino! 08:00 Evita - musical reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Madonna, Jonathan Pryce, Antonio Banderas, Jimmy Nail USA 1996 10:20 Doskonali superłotrzy - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 11:15 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 13:00 Na Wielkich Jeziorach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joe Mantegna, wyk. Charles Durning, Peter Falk, Denis Leary, Andy Garcia USA/ Kanada 2000 14:45 Jej wysokość Afrodyta - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Mira Sorvino, Helena Bonham Carter, F. Murray Abraham USA 1995 16:30 Katastrofa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Niwiński, Marta Lipińska, Aleksander Fogiel, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1965 18:05 Trzy pory roku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Bui, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Don Duong, Diep Bui, Huu Duoc Nguyen USA/Wietnam 1999 20:00 Legendy Nowego Jorku Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Christopher, wyk. Ryan Phillippe, Salma Hayek, Neve Campbell, Mike Myers USA 1998 21:40 Po drugiej stronie - film kryminalny reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Omar Epps, LL Cool J, Stanley Tucci, Pam Grier USA 1999 23:25 Oni - horror reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Jordana Brewster, Elijah Wood, Clea DuVall, Laura Harris USA 1998 01:30 Czas zabijania - film sensacyjny reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Olivier Platt, Sandra Bullock, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1996 Canal + Film 08:30 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 10:25 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Maciej Nyczka, wyk. Edyta Bach, Agnieszka Prokopowicz, Renata Dancewicz, Andrzej Chyra Polska 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Prochy Angeli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Emily Watson, Robert Carlyle, Joe Breen, Ciaran Owens Irlandia/ USA 1999 15:25 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 17:05 Trójkąt - film przygodowy odc. 1/3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Sam Neill, Eric Stoltz, Catherine Bell, Lou Diamond Phillips USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:35 Madagaskar - film animowany reż. Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, wyk. USA 2005 20:00 Aleksander - dramat historyczny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Colin Farrell, Angelina Jolie, Anthony Hopkins, Val Kilmer Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2004 22:50 Deser Plamka ślepa - film krótkometrażowy 23:05 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 00:45 W piekielnym słońcu - thriller reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Billy Zane, Kelly Brook, Juan Pablo Di Pace, Todd Collins USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2006 02:20 Jak dwie krople wody - thriller reż. Aruna Villiers, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Christopher Lambert, Andrzej Seweryn, Audrey DeWilder Francja 2004 03:50 Ambasador - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ellen Burstyn, Rock Hudson, Fabio Testi USA 1984 05:25 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 Canal + Sport 07:00 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellen USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2003 08:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 09:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Dynamo Moskwa - Prokom Trefl Sopot 11:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz DKV Joventut Badalona - Maccabi Elite Tel Awiw 13:00 Emir Kusturica - czuły barbarzyńca - film dokumentalny reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Francja 2004 13:55 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 15:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Dynamo Moskwa - Prokom Trefl Sopot 17:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz DKV Joventut Badalona - Maccabi Elite Tel Awiw 19:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Chiński boom - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, wyk. Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 21:00 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Vince Vaughn, Adam Brody USA 2005 23:05 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 00:55 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Gacek - magazyn sportowy 02:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Memphis Grizzlies - Minnesota Timberwolves 04:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 05:25 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 06:00 24 rzeczywistości na sekundę - film dokumentalny reż. Nina Kusturica, Eva Testor, wyk. Austria 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Francuski łącznik - film sensacyjny reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Gene Hackman, Roy Scheider, Fernando Rey, Marcel Bozzuffi USA 1971 09:50 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 11:35 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Kalina Jędrusik, Jolanta Bohdal, Maciej Damięcki Polska 1965 13:05 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Sean Astin, Warren Beatty, Graham Beckel, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle, Nora Dunn, Jackie Gayle USA 1998 15:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:30 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny reż. George Clooney, wyk. David Strathairn, Jeff Daniels, George Clooney, Alex Borstein USA 2005 17:10 Wściekły - film kryminalny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Barbara Brylska, Liliana Głąbczyńska Polska 1979 18:55 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 19:30 Joey II - serial komediowy serial odc. 13 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Dowódca - film dokumentalny dokument reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 22:45 Infernal Affairs - Piekielna gra - dramat kryminalny reż. Wai Keung Lau, Siu Fai Mak, wyk. Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Anthony Wong Chau-Sang, Eric Tsang Hongkong 2002 00:30 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jean Reno, Arly Jover, Laura Morante, Jocelyn Quivrin Francja 2005 02:35 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Vesna Trivalić, Aleksandar Berček, Nikola Kojo, Mirjana Karanović Serbia i CZarnogóra/ Francja 2004 05:05 Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 Cartoon Network/TCM 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Mały off Set: Michael Caine o filmie "Dopaść Cartera" - program dokumentalny 21:30 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1971 23:25 Operacja Birma - film wojenny, USA 1945 01:45 Sing-Sing - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1932 Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 07:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Ameryka w ogniu - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Wędrówka po dżungli - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Brian King - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Ameryka w ogniu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Wędrówka po dżungli - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Za kulisami - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Latawiec Franklina - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Igła w stogu siana - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:00 Piloci myśliwców - film dokumentalny 01:00 Rodziny na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 02:00 Hiperprędkość - film dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Dixie Chopper - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 6. etap: Tan Tan - Zouérat 09:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sztafeta mężczyzn 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) - zjazd do kombinacji mężczyzn 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - finał 13:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sprint kobiet 14:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) - slalom do kombinacji mężczyzn 15:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - finał 17:00 Skoki narciarskie Puchar Świata - najważniejsze wydarzenia 17:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) - sprint kobiet 19:00 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - ćwierćfinał 21:00 Poker European Masters w Dublinie 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 7. etap: Zouérat - Atâr 22:45 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 23:15 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:45 Sporty ekstremalne LG Action Sports 00:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 7. etap: Zouérat - Atâr HBO 06:30 Ostatni znak - thriller reż. Douglas Law, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Tim Roth, Samuel Le Bihan, Margot Kidder Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 07:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Steamboy - film animowany reż. Katsuhiro Ôtomo, wyk. Japonia 2004 10:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Widmo z głębin - thriller reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Adrian Paul, Mathew St. Patrick, Matt Battaglia, Catherine Dent USA 2005 12:30 Dracula - wampiry bez zębów - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Mel Brooks, Peter MacNicol, Steven Weber USA/ Francja 1995 14:00 Wariatki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barbara Hershey, Grace Johnston, John Heard USA 1988 16:00 Charly - komedia romantyczna reż. Adam Thomas Anderegg, wyk. Jeremy Elliott, Randy King, Heather Beers, Adam Johnson USA 2002 17:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 18:00 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 17 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 18:20 Ostatni znak - thriller reż. Douglas Law, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Tim Roth, Samuel Le Bihan, Margot Kidder Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2005 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 21:00 Premiera Trzy na jednego - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Rodrigo García, USA 2006 21:55 Premiera Samotny Jim - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Casey Affleck, Liv Tyler, Mary Kay Place, Seymour Cassel USA 2005 23:25 Jiminy Glick w Lalawood - komedia reż. Vadim Jean, wyk. Kevin Kline, Martin Short, Jan Hooks, John Michael Higgins Kanada 2004 00:55 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice Wu, wyk. Joan Chen, Jessica Hecht, Michelle Krusiec, Lynn Chen USA 2004 02:30 Kurczak - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Burke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, Thomas Guiry, Richard Jenkins, Pablo Schreiber USA 2003 04:00 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:35 Wykończyć zięcia - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Gil Bellows, Judd Hirsch, Danny Aiello, Onalee Ames Kanada 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 All Access: Britney kontra Christina - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:00 Jessica Simpson: Sprawa publiczna - reportaż o przygotowaniach do występu na żywo 14:30 Wspaniałe życie: Cameron Diaz - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 15:00 All Access: Łamacze serc - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 Kampania Staying Alive: Sexpress yourself - film dokumentalny 19:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 20:00 Kontra imprezowa - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Bustamove - szkoła tańca 21:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:30 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Wilk tasmański - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Mamut - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Duchy Titanica - film dokumentalny 10:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 10:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:00 Spisek w haremie - film dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot na oślep - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Wilk tasmański - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Mamut - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Duchy Titanica - film dokumentalny 15:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Podobne do nas: Zwierzęta i narzędzia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Zabójcy z wyspy Kodiak - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Wilk tasmański - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Wymarłe zwierzęta: Mamut - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 21:30 Premiera Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 22:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stoku - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 00:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 01:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 07:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Hobart (Australia) - finał 10:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenmarkt - Zauchensee (Austria) - zjazd kobiet 12:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Fashion on Ice 13:00 Hokej na lodzie Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - mecz MsHK Żylina - Sparta Praga 15:15 Clip - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Resovia Rzeszów - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle 19:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Stars on Ice 20:00 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 20:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz West Bromwich Albion - Luton Town 22:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenmarkt - Zauchensee (Austria) - zjazd kobiet 23:40 Hokej na lodzie Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - mecz Färjestads BK - HC Lugano TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA na plaży - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Discovery Civilisation 9:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów - Film dokumentalny 9:55 Co by było, gdyby? - Prezydent Martin Luther King 10:50 Wiek wojen - odc. 1 11:45 Pola bitew - Skandynawia - zapomniany front odc. 1 12:40 Nieznana historia Rzymu - Film dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów - Widmowa szkoła 14:05 Wiek wojen - odc. 1 15:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów - Film dokumentalny 15:55 Co by było, gdyby? - Prezydent Martin Luther King 16:50 Wiek wojen - odc. 1 17:45 Pola bitew - Skandynawia - zapomniany front odc. 1 18:40 Nieznana historia Rzymu - Film dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów - Widmowa szkoła 20:05 Wiek wojen - odc. 1 21:00 Tajemnice Doliny Królów - Film dokumentalny 21:55 Co by było, gdyby? - Prezydent Martin Luther King 22:50 Wiek wojen - odc. 1 23:45 Pola bitew - Skandynawia - zapomniany front odc. 1 0:40 Nieznana historia Rzymu - Film dokumentalny 1:35 Łowcy duchów - Widmowa szkoła 2:05 Wiek wojen - odc. 1 Discovery Travel & Living 9:00 Wielkie projekty Dokument 9:55 Wielka wyprawa - Europa Wschodnia Dokument 10:20 Na szlaku Program krajoznawczy 10:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi Program krajoznawczy 11:45 Człowiek za burtą Dokument 12:10 Taksówki wielkich miast Turystyka 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił Turystyka 13:05 Koleje z dawnych lat Dokument 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista Informacje 14:05 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi Program krajoznawczy 15:00 Wielkie projekty Dokument 15:55 Wielka wyprawa - Europa Wschodnia Dokument 16:20 Na szlaku Program krajoznawczy 16:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi Program krajoznawczy 17:45 Człowiek za burtą Dokument 18:10 Taksówki wielkich miast Turystyka 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił Turystyka 19:05 Koleje z dawnych lat Dokument 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista Informacje 20:05 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi Program krajoznawczy 21:00 Wielkie projekty Dokument 21:55 Wielka wyprawa - Europa Wschodnia Dokument 22:20 Na szlaku Program krajoznawczy 22:50 Święto smakoszy - Droga 66 Dokument 23:15 Święto smakoszy Dokument 23:45 Mistrzowie pokera Dokument 0:40 Podróże na chybił trafił Turystyka 1:05 Koleje z dawnych lat Dokument 1:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista Informacje 2:05 Święto smakoszy - Droga 66 Dokument 2:30 Święto smakoszy Dokument Sportklub 12:00 Dubai Cup - Finał 14:00 Wyścigi samochodowe z cyklu Grand America w Miller Motors - Sporty motorowe 15:00 Indy Racing League - Sporty motorowe 17:30 Zawody kobiet - UK Open 2006 - Inne 19:30 Borussia Dortmund - Hertha Berlin - Bundesliga 21:30 Bundesliga Goal Special - Podsumowanie rundy jesiennej 22:00 Najpiękniejsze mecze dekady - odc. 6/6 22:30 A. Peterson - J.H. Garza - Walka w wadze lekkiej o mistrzostwo świata WBO NABO w Biloxi 0:00 Powtórki - Inne AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 13:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 14:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 17:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 18:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 19:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 20:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 21:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 22:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 23:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 0:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 1:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 2:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" odc. 6; (USA 1998) Org: "Sliders" 13:00 Charlie Jade - Serial fantastyczny odc. 17; (USA 2005) 14:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 15; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 14:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 16; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 15:00 Andromeda - Serial fantastyczny "Przełom" odc. 22; (USA/Kanada 2005) 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" odc. 6; (USA 1998) Org: "Sliders" 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - Serial fantastyczny "Sleeping dogs" odc. 14; Org: "Enterprise". Reżyseria: James L. Conway (USA 2001) 18:00 Charlie Jade - Serial fantastyczny odc. 17; (USA 2005) 19:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 15; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 19:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 16; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 20:00 Andromeda - Serial fantastyczny "Przełom" odc. 22; (USA/Kanada 2005) 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" odc. 6; (USA 1998) Org: "Sliders" 22:00 Lunatycy - Serial fantastyczny "Forlorn" odc. 4; (USA 1997) Org: "Sleepwalkers" 23:00 Charlie Jade - Serial fantastyczny odc. 18; (USA 2005) 0:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 17; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 0:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 18; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 1:00 Lunatycy - Serial fantastyczny "Forlorn" odc. 4; (USA 1997) Org: "Sleepwalkers" 2:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "Just Say Yes" odc. 7; (USA 1998) Org: "Sliders" HBO 2 06:30 Ponad niebem 08:20 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie 10:05 Jej mały sekret 11:35 Na planie 12:05 Na jej miejscu 13:30 Gwiezdne wrota 14:15 Gwiezdne wrota 15:00 Święty Ralph 16:35 Autostopem przez galaktykę 18:25 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa 20:00 Odległy front 20:45 Tulipany 22:15 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 23:15 Brzozowa 51 00:45 Dark Water Fatum 02:30 Czasem w kwietniu 04:45 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Chicago Shamrox New York Titans National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 12:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Puchar Świata w Wengen Slalom mężczyzn do kombinacji 14:30 Ticket To Ride Tour w Davos Finał quarter pipe'u 15:30 Magazyn sportowy 16:00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Wil 16:30 Geleneksel Efes Cup w Antalyi Finał 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 19:00 Puchar Świata w Grazu 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Geleneksel Efes Cup w Antalyi Mecz o 3. miejsce 21:30 Geleneksel Efes Cup w Antalyi Finał 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Liga hiszpańska 23:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 05:30 The Dudesons 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 08:00 Dew Tour 09:00 Winter Gravity Games 10:00 Streetball Extreme 11:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Japonia 13:00 Dew Tour 14:00 Streetball Extreme 15:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 15:30 Gen:/ / ex 16:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto 17:00 Dew Tour 18:00 Gen:/ / ex 18:30 The Dudesons 19:00 Gen:/ / ex 19:30 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 20:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Japonia 21:00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gen:/ / ex 01:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 01:30 FIM World Motocross Championships Japonia 02:30 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 03:30 Pro Bull Riding 2006 04:30 Ultimate Fighting Championship Polsat 2 05:15 Kuba Wojewódzki 06:00 Świat według Kiepskich Kolke mizerere 06:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Kuzynka Dorota 07:00 Sztukateria 07:30 DJ Party 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:25 Ale się kręci Czarna komedia 10:05 Gra w ciemno 10:50 Adam i Ewa 11:15 Interwencja 11:35 Wydarzenia 12:10 Pierwsza miłość 12:45 Interwencja 13:05 Kuba Wojewódzki 13:50 Świat według Kiepskich Krytyk 14:15 Daleko od noszy Rekord Ginesa 14:40 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Kuzynka Dorota 15:05 Sztukateria 15:30 DJ Party 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:55 Interwencja 17:15 Ale się kręci Czarna komedia 17:55 Gra w ciemno 18:40 Adam i Ewa 19:05 Interwencja 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość 20:35 Interwencja 21:00 Świat według Kiepskich Krytyk 21:25 Daleko od noszy Rekord Ginesa 21:50 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Kuzynka Dorota 22:15 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:00 Sztukateria 23:30 DJ Party 00:30 Interwencja 01:00 Oblicza Ameryki 01:30 Świat według Kiepskich Zaczadzony umysł 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Ale się kręci Pomoc z nieba 03:15 Pensjonat pod Różą 04:00 Gorzka miłość 04:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Spadek Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku